Digital cross-connect communications networks operate under the control of computer systems that use software to monitor and control the operation of the communications network components. A problem relating to effectively monitoring the communications network components using these computers is understanding the use of and the signals generated by the computer system software. Known network monitoring systems use numerous software programs and multiple databases to monitor and control even the simplest communications network.
If the configuration of the communications network changes, it is necessary for network system operators to change much of the data that relates to the network. The prior art systems make it necessary for operators to do significant data entry and track large amounts of data. These changes, however, require a high degree of system knowledge and technical skill for successful implementation. Skilled operators, however, are a limited resource, so there is a need for a method and system by which less-skilled users may effectively monitor a communications network without needing to perform extensive data entry or to track vast amounts of detailed data that the prior monitoring and controlling systems require.
There is no easy-to-use tool between the software that monitors and controls the communication network components and the typical operators responsible for these tasks. As a result, much operator error exists in monitoring and controlling digital cross-connect communications networks. These users need, in the event of a network failure, extensive technical support to maintain the network in a normal operating condition.
The present invention attempts to overcome the limitations of the prior art by providing a single tool to monitor and configure a digital cross-connect communications network by interfacing with the software that directly controls the network's individual components. In the event that a user seeks to reconfigure the communications network, add a new node to the communications network, or expand the capabilities of a node already existing in the communications network, the configuration system of the present invention automatically changes the data files to reflect the communications network status and control the software that interfaces the components. These operations take place without the need to directly use the numerous software tools or input large amounts of network data.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a user-configurable system that provides a set of pre-defined templates that may be combined in various ways to represent all known network configurations of a digital cross-connect network. The present invention can be used with both large and small networks, because the size of the network affects only the variety of subcomponent devices or their permutations as separate elements in separate templates. The system interrogates the user and, from the results of the interrogations, either originally configures or adds to the network configuration a database that the system formulates as a result of combining the templates. The system then displays to the operator a video screen and software representation of the entire digital cross-connect communications network or any part thereof.
The present invention not only vividly displays an image of the node from which an error comes, but also illustrates the specific subcomponent entities that emit the error and may even display a representation of the various error lights of a remotely located device that is part of the node. An important feature of the monitor display to the user is that, together with the accompanying component controlling and monitoring software, it is possible for a user to patch into any defined node of the communications network to thereby permit efficient handling any emergency or failure situation at a patched into remote location.
By permitting a user to automatically configure a digital cross-connect communications network representation, the present invention minimizes operator error, reduces the need for technical support, and lessens the need for sophisticated training on the part of the system user. The system tracks its own changes and integrates with the other files that contain data relevant to the condition of the communications network. Finally, the system provides a flexible single system that can apply to a virtually unlimited number of communications network configurations and that eliminates the need for special tailoring of software control the individual communications components of a communications network.